


Freeze

by asexysteve



Series: Inktober Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inktober writing prompt, Steve freezing in WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexysteve/pseuds/asexysteve
Summary: Steve remembers dying, freezing and terrified and finally, finally giving up the fight as he realized he couldn’t feel his fingers and his toes and knowing, this was how it was going to end.





	Freeze

Steve remembers the cold. It’s why he bundles up, why he layers. 

He remembers the way that water rushed in through the broken glass of the windshield, bubbled up through the gaping hole and covered him. 

He remembers struggling against the waist deep water, his head throbbing and back shouting in pain as he tried to get his shield. He knew it was going to be bad, knew this was not the way he wanted to go, but he didn’t want to go without the shield. It was some stupid superstitious thing that said he needed to hold onto it, needed to just cling to it. A symbol of protection, and Steve wanted to die with it in his hands. 

As soon as he bent over to reach the shield, he’d been swept under. The rushing water was too strong and Steve managed to grab hold of his shield before he was pushed under the steering panel. He managed a gasp before he was covered completely. 

Steve remembers dying, freezing and terrified and finally, finally giving up the fight as he realized he couldn’t feel his fingers and his toes and knowing, this was how it was going to end. Without Buck. 

Without Pegs.

Just him alone, lost and terrified and so cold.


End file.
